


I Know What I Want

by angel_ponders



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Victor, First Time, Language Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_ponders/pseuds/angel_ponders
Summary: Emboldened by his short program win at the China cup, Yuuri confesses his sexual and romantic desires to Victor.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radijator_spn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radijator_spn/gifts).



> This is all @radijator_spn's fault. We needed more bottom Victor in the world and she encouraged me to make some. Well here you go! I haven't written porn in a long time but I hope it satisfies.

He'd come in first place for his short program at the China Cup and was completely stunned that he'd manage to not just win, but lead by such a large margin. It could all change at the Free Skate, but he was going to enjoy the feeling of being at the top while he could. He wasn't used to being the one to beat.

Yuuri and Victor headed straight to the hotel after the competition, knowing that Yuuri needed some peace and quiet before heading into the second part of the competition. Victor knew that caring for Yuuri's mental state was more important than even their physical training, which is something he discovered after only knowing him for a few short days. Yuuri had the skills, but his mental state dictated how well those skills got put to use.

Yuuri threw his bag aside and flopped face first on the nearest bed. His adrenaline was slowly crashing and he could very well pass out before being able to change. He was riding on a high during his performance and that energy managed to carry him through the interviews afterwards. But now it was slowly draining out of him and he was returning to normal. Sleep might not be a bad idea, even if it was relatively early. 

Or he could stay up and talk with Victor. Even when he needed space from people to collect himself, he was beginning to find that Victor's presence was always welcome. He'd never told him so, but Victor seemed to pick up on it. In fact, there were a lot of things that were being left unsaid that they both just seemed to understand. He'd been afraid to really think about how he felt toward him before, but tonight it all just clicked. Tonight he understood his feelings with perfect clarity... but he still wasn't sure acting on them was the best idea. He needed to do well tomorrow and as much as he wanted to confess to Victor right then and there, he didn't want to cause any tension before such an important event.

He felt Victor sit on the bed beside him and he rolled over onto his back so that he could look up at the Russian. Victor immediately started carding his fingers through Yuuri's hair and smiled down at him.

"I'm so proud of you tonight," he said. "I've never seen you skate like that. What changed?"

"I just.... know what I want now," he said vaguely, wondering if Victor would push him further.

"And what's that?"

Of course he'd push. Of course.

Their eyes locked and Yuuri tried to choose his words carefully, giving himself an out if the conversation didn't go as planned. But it would, wouldn't it? All of these touches. All of the hugs. Victor was clearly open to the idea. Right? 'It could just be a European thing,' Yuuri had told himself time and time again. But he was believing that less and less the more time passed.

"You don't have to tell me," he said, cupping Yuuri's face with the hand that'd been stroking his hair. He brushed his cheek gently with his thumb. "I'm just curious what you found inside yourself that could change your performance in such a positive way."

"You," Yuuri said, and ugh that wasn't the graceful opening line he'd been aiming for. The confidence he'd built up prior to his skate faltered slightly, but he picked himself back up and continued. "Everyone is saying I stole you from skating. They all want you back."

"You didn't steal me-" Victor began, but Yuuri cut him off.

"I did. You may have come to Hasetsu on your own, but you're mine now. Nobody else gets to enjoy you because you're mine." He watched Victor's face for any sign he might not like where this was going, but found none. Victor just sat there with a soft smile waiting for Yuuri to continue.

"And I don't feel bad about it like I should." Yuuri sat up, one leg folded on the bed so he could face Victor as he spoke. "I should feel guilty that all these people are missing your performances, but I like having you by my side. I want you here with me. Always here with me...." He was beginning to trip over his words, his prepared conversation crumbling as his adrenaline started to climb again. He was speaking from the heart now and he knew it was going to be clumsy.

"I've admired you for so long and now you're here with me and that's what I want. I want to keep this. I want.... I want..."

Victor cupped his face with both hands.

"You can say it, Yuuri," the Russian encouraged.

"I want you to love me as much as I love you. I want to make you happy."

"Oh Yuuri," he said, his voice cracking in an uncharacteristic sign of poorly masked vulnerability. Before Yuuri could consider what that meant, Victor's lips were on his and the entire world stopped moving.

It took Yuuri's brain a good five seconds to catch up with what was happening, but when it did he began to kiss Victor back with fervor. He buried his hands in Victor's hair, which he always wanted to do. Victor always played with his hair, so it was only fair. He just never felt he was allowed to before now. Yuuri's experience with kissing was limited, but he knew if he angled them _just right_ he'd be able to deepen the kiss. He did so and Victor moaned into his mouth.

This was so unlike Yuuri. The old Yuuri anyway. The new Yuuri was charging forward with a goal in mind. The old Yuuri had kissed before, but he'd never moved beyond that. But to hell with that. His fingers were gripping Victor's beautiful locks and they were exploring each other's mouths with abandon. He was going to just keep going as long as Victor let him. 

He gently pushed Victor by the shoulders, hoping he'd take the hint that Yuuri wanted him to lay back. And of course he did, because Victor seemed to be more in tune with what Yuuri wanted than Yuuri usually was. Except tonight. Tonight they both knew what he wanted and they were barreling towards the end goal together.

Yuuri straddled the Russian's hips and took his own shirt off, tossing it aside without really caring where it ended up. Victor placed his hands on Yuuri's bare hips and looked up with him with a hint of wonder in his eyes.

"I do love you," Victor said as he let his fingers dig ever so slightly under the waistband of Yuuri's pants. "I had thought that was obvious, but if it wasn't... I love you Yuuri."

Yuuri's eyes welled up with tears and he bent over, burying his reddening face in the crook of Victor's neck. Victor ran soothing hands up Yuuri's bare back and whispered 'I love you' to him in Japanese.

Yuuri pulled back and looked down at him. "When did you learn how to say that?"

"Minako told me," he said.

Of course. The two of them hit it off well. He was glad. They both meant a great deal to him and he was grateful that Minako helped Victor with such a sweet gesture. He'd have to thank her later.

Yuuri bent down and began kissing Victor as though his life depended on it. Victor's hands found their way to Yuuri's ass and squeezed, causing the younger skater to yelp slightly into the kiss. Yuuri's hands found their way to Victor's hair again, and god did he enjoy running his fingers through those beautiful silver locks. 

Yuuri's pants were suddenly incredibly tight and, if he wasn't mistaken, he could feel Victor's hardness under his slacks as well. Emboldened by all that happened throughout the day, Yuuri rolled his hips forward causing their erections to rub against each other through the layers of fabric. Victor broke the kiss to toss his head back and moan. Yuuri repeated the action and Victor's grip on his ass tightened.

"Yuuuuriii..." Victor whined. "Are you sure you're a virgin? This is far too good."

"Yes," Yuuri said, leaving a kiss on Victor's exposed throat. "You're my first. You'll _be_ my first. Tonight. Please, Victor..."

One of Victor's hands left Yuuri's ass to snake up his body slowly. Eventually it settled on Yuuri's cheek and he locked eyes with his lover. Yuuri had never seen Victor's eyes so dark before, pupils blown wide and eyelids nearly shut as he reeled from the pleasure coursing through him. Yuuri wondered if he looked similar debauched.

"We shouldn't do anal," Victor said. His bluntness momentarily caused Yuuri to falter, but he quickly recovered. His grip on Victor's hair softened slightly. "You have the free skate tomorrow and I don't want you to be sore."

"But I don't have to be the one to take it," Yuuri replied.

This time it was Victor's turn to falter. Several long seconds passed where the Russian just stared at him blankly, but then a warm smile swept across his face and Yuuri exhaled with relief. He wasn't used to being so bold about what he wanted, but Victor was so encouraging it was making it easier.

"In my suitcase," Victor said. "Inside pocket. Grab a condom and the vial of lube."

Of course Victor came prepared. Of course.

Yuuri was reluctant to leave Victor in that moment, but if they were going to do this, he needed to get the necessary supplies. In the few seconds it took for him to cross the room, find the supplies in the suitcase, and then turn back around, Victor had completely stripped. He was lying on his back, leaking erection standing prominently at attention. Yuuri had seen Victor naked before, but never aroused like this. Never lying prone on a bed waiting to be fucked by him. It was an entirely different context.

"Don't lose your nerve, Yuuri. You are doing so well," Victor crooned in that sing-song voice that made Yuuri weak in the knees.

Yuuri set the condom and lube on the bed next to Victor, removed his own pants and underwear, and climbed back on the bed.

"I.... I don't know what I'm doing really.... " Yuuri confessed. "I mean I have a basic idea, but I don't know how to make it feel good. And not hurt."

"I'll coach you," Victor said with a wink. And god, that wink went straight to Yuuri's cock. He was already hard, but his dick twitched with excitement. "You'll need to open me up with your fingers first," he said as he handed the vile of lube to him.

Yuuri wasn't sure the appropriate amount to use, but he poured a generous helping on two of his fingers, assuring they were completely slick. He'd be overly cautious, if anything. He vaguely remembered a college friend saying something along the line that there 'can never be too much lube,' so he figured this would be fine.

He positioned himself between Victor's bent legs and looked up at him for further instructions.

"Use one finger at first. I'll tell you when I'm ready for a second. It shouldn't take long."

Yuuri pressed his index finger against the entrance and very gently pushed in, not even pausing to let him adjust. Victor gasped and clenched around him, and Yuuri momentarily panicked, thinking maybe he'd been too hasty. This part was supposed to be slower, wasn't it? He should have eased his way in...

"Yuuuuriii... I'd forgotten how good this feels," he said, casually reaching down and clutching his own cock. "It's been years since I've taken it. God, this is so good, Yuri..." He then began babbling away in Russian.

"You have to coach me in English," Yuuri said, pressing a gentle kiss to Victor's bent knee. "I can't understand you."

"Ah, sorry," Victor said, giving himself a slow stroke from base to tip. "It's hard to translate my thoughts right now.... move your finger please... friction... I want... friction..."

It was strange seeing Victor begin to lose his composure. If he was already struggling to speak in English at this point, Yuuri was sure he'd lose him completely later on. Yuuri had spent five years in America, so he didn't really struggle with the translation much anymore. Victor primarily used English as a way to communicate with other skaters, but he'd still spent the majority of his time in Russia not bothering to use the language on a daily basis. Yuuri did as requested, though, and began to move his finger in and out slowly. 

Victor knocked his head back and shut his eyes. "Yes... ah.... yes. Second... second finger please."

Yuuri pushed in the second digit slowly along side the first. Victor clenched around him, but Yuuri continued his gentle movements, feeling the tight ring of muscles begin to relax under his ministrations. His own cock ached as he looked at how debauched Victor had become. His head was rolling back and forth on the pillow and his eyes were fluttering shut.

Victor muttered something in Russian again. "English, Victor," Yuuri said, slowly his movements in case it wasn't feeling good for him.

"Spread... your fingers... open me," he said and then pulled Yuuri down on top of him to kiss him.

The new angle was slightly awkward, but Yuuri continued. He scissored his fingers and reveled in the way it made Victor gasp into his mouth. While he was pretty certain his movements were clumsy and inexperienced, there was no doubt that Victor was enjoying it. He pushed back against Yuuri's hand, encouraging him to push deeper and stretch wider. Yuuri obliged until Victor was a writhing mess rambling Russian at a clipped pace.

"Victor?"

"In me, please," were the only English words he managed to get out.

Yuuri pulled his fingers out to prep himself. He rolled on a condom, grateful he'd at least practiced this despite being a virgin, and then slicked his cock with lube hastily. He leaned over Victor and lined himself up at his entrance.

"Are you ready?" Yuuri asked. 

Victor nodded and Yuuri began to slowly push in. They both moaned as Yuuri sank into him, completely losing themselves to the physical sensations that were overwhelming their senses. Yuuri had never imagined just how tight and hot this would be. He could hardly breathe as he pushed forward inch by inch, until he was seated fully inside his Victor. HIS Victor. Victor Nikiforov was his and his alone. 

"I love you," Yuuri moaned. Victor moaned something back in Russian and Yuuri didn't have to understand the language to know it meant 'I love you too.'

Yuuri knew that's he'd lost Victor completely at this point. He was on his own from here on out, but that was okay. His instincts were kicking in. He didn't think he needed to be coached anymore. He didn't need to imagine pork cutlet bowls on the ice anymore because his own charms were enough. And that charm would guide him through this. He'd do what felt right.

He pulled out almost all the way and sank back into him slowly. Victor's legs wrapped around his waist to change the angle slightly, and Yuuri repeated the movement again. This time when he sank all the way down to the hilt, Victor shouted his name and clutched onto the bed sheets tightly. He'd apparently hit a spot that felt pretty damn good, if Victor's reaction was anything to go by. 

Yuuri repeated it again. And again. And again. Soon enough he was setting a rhythm of thrusting and Victor was meeting him at every push, tightening his legs around his waist and moving back against his cock to drive it deeper inside. Yuuri gripped Victor's hips tightly and used every ounce of strength he had to keep the pace steady.

Victor muttered something in Russian again and began pumping his own cock furiously. He was close. Even the language barrier couldn't hide that. Yuuri was close too, and he was sure he wouldn't outlast Victor at this point. 

Yuuri quickened the pace, pistoning into him with all his might, and then his orgasm hit him. He gasped out Victor's name and his fingers tightened on his hips. Victor's stroking similarly quickened and he came just a few seconds later. They both froze as the endorphins washed over them. The only sound in the room was that of their own exhausted panting. 

Yuuri pulled out and hastily disposed of the condom. Victor reached out and pulled Yuuri onto the bed beside him. Yuuri rested his head on his shoulder, slung an arm across Victor's chest, and intertwined their legs together. Several minutes passed before Yuuri broke the silence.

"I'm going to have to learn some Russian." Victor laughed. "What? I'll never be able to understand you during sex if I don't."

Victor stroked his cheek and kissed him gently on the top of his head. This time he intentionally spoke in Russian.

"And what does that mean?"

"I will gladly teach my lover whatever he desires," he said with another gentle kiss. "Aishiteru, my sakharok. We will discuss language lessons in the morning."

The two fell asleep together on Yuuri's bed peacefully. Neither of them stirred until their alarm went off the next day. Then all of their energy was placed squarely on the free skate.


End file.
